wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video)
"Live Hot Potatoes!" is the nineteenth Wiggles video released in 2004. This is the third live concert video, after The Wiggly Big Show. This was filmed in 2004 during the Top of the Tots tour It was released in the Sydney Entertainment Centre on December 11, 2004. This the only video with the Wiggly Orchestra. Synopsis The Wiggles perform a concert in front of their home town of Sydney, Australia featuring many of their classics, and also songs from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles season. Live from the Sydney Entertainment Centre. This is the final stop and homecoming for The Wiggles Australian Tour in 2004. Songs #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop-Dee-Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Central Park, New York #Here Come the Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley Gallery See here DVD Pictures LiveHotPotatoes.jpg|Full DVD Cover LiveHotPotatoes-Disc.jpg|Disc LiveHotPotatoes-InsideCover.jpg|Inside DVD Cover Promo Pictures LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony in promo picture LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg in promo picture LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony in promo picture #2 LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture7.jpg|Murray in promo picture LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff awake in promo picture LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Jeff sleeping in promo picture LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture8.jpg|Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture9.jpg|Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Wags LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture11.jpg|Dominic Lindsay LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture12.jpg|Greg Truman LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture13.jpg|Greg Truman, Sam Moran and Craig Abercrombie LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture14.jpg|Rex Goh LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture15.jpg|John O'Grady LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture16.jpg|Craig Abercrombie playing saxophone LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture17.jpg|Sam Moran playing trumpet LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture18.jpg|Tony Henry LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture19.jpg|Tony Gardner playing flute LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture21.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing on microphone LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture22.jpg|Leanne Ashley as Wiggly Dancer LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture23.jpg|Katherine Patrick LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture24.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture25.jpg|Larissa Wright LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture26.jpg|Brett Clarke LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture27.jpg|Franko Torrelli LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture28.jpg|Larissa Wright LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture29.jpg|Ben Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture30.jpg|Caterina Mete LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture31.jpg|Kristy Talbot LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture33.jpg|"Camera" sign LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture34.jpg|"Action!" sign LiveHotPotatoes!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture35.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture36.jpg|Captain Feathersword LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture37.jpg|"Eagle Rock" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture38.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture39.jpg|"Fruit Salad" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture40.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture41.jpg|Anthony and Ben Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture42.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture43.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture44.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinSydneyHospital.jpg|The Wiggles in Sydney Hospital Performers 'The Cast' *Greg Page *Murray Cook *Anthony Field *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Caterina Mete as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot as Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick as Henry the Octopus 'The Wiggly Dancers' *Lucy Stuart *Brett Clarke *Ryan de Saulnier *Ben Murray *Leeanne Ashley *Caterina Mete *Adrian Quinell *Kristy Talbot *Lyn Stuckey *Katherine Patrick Musicians 'The Wiggles' *Lead Vocals: Greg Page *Background Vocals: The Wiggles, Paul Paddick *Guitars: Murray Cook *Keyboards: Jeff Fatt 'The Wiggly Orchestra' *Conductor, Trumpet, Keyboards: Dominic Lindsay *Drums: Tony Henry *Bass: John O'Grady *Guitar: Rex Goh *Piano, Keyboards: Tony Gardner *Percussion: Eric Burton *Trumpets: Miguel Andersson, Kurt Robinson *Trombone: Scott Rogers *Saxophones, Flute: Daniel Jackson *Background Vocals: Greg Truman, Sam Moran, Craig Abercrombie 'Cameos' *Fernando Moguel *Fernandito Moguel *Julio Moguel Trivia * This is the last video to be released in full-screen. * In "DOROTHY (My Favorite Dinosaur)", the Moguel Family makes cameos in the crowd of people since they don't have their Mariachi outfits. * The Wiggly Telephone makes a cameo in "Greg's News." * Jeff is the third character that is his favorite instrument is drums. The first was Anthony since he plays it alot. The second was Henry the Octopus in a deleted scene of "The Little Drummer Boy" from "Yule Be Wiggling". * Sam wears a yellow jacket in this video. * A bonus clip reveals that Ross Wilson (King Mondo) was at one of the concerts during this tour for Eagle Rock. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Videos that have Tom Wiggle Studios logo Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos